Light Me Up
by Pretty Norma L
Summary: Emily's need to feel something other than Nothing after Maya death leads her to an unexpected light, Jason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars  
**A/N:** Takes Place awhile after mya. Was being lazy so there will be errors sorry. A review would be helpful

**Light Me Up**

My heart beats like the beat of steady drum. Its funny that I feel it that way because I'm nervous as hell. I'm sure that its the acolhol in my veins that has me so fearless. Dancing around on a roof somewhere in Rosewood. I looked down and I could see them like little ants waving their hands and calling out to me. "Emily, please come down." Aria's voice is filled with fear. The logical part of my self is going on about how it is all going to be ok, but when you lose love you let go of logic. It has been months since we found out about Miya and I seemed to be doing ok until tonight. Spencer's parents were away as per usual and she suggested a little get together just to liven everyone up. Everyone being myself, her, Aria, Hannah, Toby, Caleb, Holden, and Mike to insure we stayed out of trouble. At first things were going fine but just after 10:30 things started to drag and Hannah of course brought along the props for a drinking game. Now here we are somewhere around 1am in a panic. I am not really all that drunk I know what I am doing but mixed with sadness and anger I really dont care. My leggs are starting to get tired, I move to sit on ledge so that my leggs are dangling off the side of the building. Looking down I can see Spencer pacing back and forth.

I'm waliking back and forth so scared I look up at the roof. I wonder if she know how afraid we are for her. I hear Mike's voice with worry, "What are we going to do? We have to call someone, what if something bad happens to Emily?" Aria speaks up she stamers, "Are you crazy we will never be let out again. We just have to do it our selves." Hannah laughs, "Um in case you haven't noticed Aria we aren't nor haven't been doing a good job of doing things alone." Simply putting in his opion Holden says, "To bad we don't know someone older that can help without involving our parents." Just then a light bulb apears to me and I pull my phone out of my pocket, dialing a number and putting it to my ear. "Spencer who are you calling?" Toby says standing next to me. I listen to the phone ring and look up at him and say "Someone I can mildly trust."

The moon is so beautiful tonight I seem to notice before I look back down at my friends below me. Spencer has her phone out, she calling someone while the others argue about what to do no doubt. I wonder who she could be calling, my mom or maybe the cops. Suddenly I feel as if I should get down but logic makes its way in saying no they wouldn't risk getting into trouble right now. I've maded up my mind I am staying put. I now have time to think, think about how I want to feel something other than the white noise that comes with sadness. That is why recklessness is helping even if they dont get it. I know its better than nothing at all. 15 minutes in your own head can feel like an eturnity thankfully I was pulled out of it by the sound of a car parking. I should have known she would call Jason, I mean who else, Mr. Fits. Letting out a big laugh at my silly thought caused them all to look up. Jason was standing behind me before I knew it. How did he get up here so fast, I guess since he sober. I didn't have time to react, as I felt something warm rap around my tummy. Without looking down I put my hand over it as I was pulled back from where I sitting, It was Jason, still holding on to my waist I was on my feet looking into his eyes, neither one of us said a word.

The next thing I know I'm in his house sleeping in a room I assume is his, well more waking in a room. I pull my self out of the bed looking into a mirror I see a shell of the person I used to be, in a mens shirt, Jason most likely. It was like I was stuck in a hazy dream, I was part of it but not really, I couldn't feel even if I tried. I walked down stairs in search of Jason, in search of something other than all the ghost that haunted this place, that haunted me. The light from the tv lite up a sleeping Jason like an angel as I stood there Ms. Reckless came to mind, suddenly I was touching his cheek, his hand came up mine as he opened his eyes "Emily? What are you doing?" He sat up and I set next to him just stareing like a deer in headlights saying nothing I toughed him arm this time and then I felt it, IT being something at all. He just looked at me dumb folded and leaned into him planting my lip on his for just a second just to see what would happen and a light lite up inside me and I heard my self say this is it Em you can wake up. I pulled back looking at Jason who suprising had his eyes closed, I moved foward just a breathe away from him,while lost in thought he leaned in and kissed me. I mean really kissed me, I kissed him back rapping my arms around his neck. Things got R-rated really fast or maybe not I really can't say. I'm looking up at him as his voice draws me out of my transe, "Em what are we doing?" Gliding his index finger across the hem of my hanes, "This is the only thing stopping us? We should stop? If you want to?" Looking into his eyes surounded by him I know I'm living I didn't die with Miya, I knoded my head and pushed up and kissed him. I don't know if you would say we made love but we defenety had sex. It was my first time with a boy, I mean man, It was better than I thought it would be. I wondered if he noticed as I watching him breathe while laying in his arms safe I drifted to sleep.

I woke to the smell of coffee and sun in my face, looking around I feel the rush of what happened between Jason and I flow through me. Where was Jason I think as get off the couch and walk about the house I hear the water running in a bathroom the door is open just a crack enough for me to see Jason in the shower. Thinking back to last night I knew it wasn't because I was drunk and I didn't think of it as a mistake. At this point I found myself in the bathroom, I needed him to know where I stood. There goes the time lapse thing again, he's looking at me, "Emily?" "Jason last night didn't happen because I was buzzed and you didn't take advanage of me. Last night I need someone and you were there for me. Thank you." smiling I tip-toed to kiss him.

Well that was a great way to start the morning. I was drying my hair, waiting while he made fresh coffee when The girls walked in. "Jason how's Em..." "I'm fine you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything  
**AN**/ Thank you to all the people who reviewed and to all the people who are reading :) From this point foward **Emily POV will be in Bold**

**Light Me Up**

**All three girl were staring at Jason, I glanced up to look at why they were stareing, he was shirtless big deal. Then I cought on, he had hickeys on his neck, and scatches on his stomache and sholders. Omg I did that to him. I couldn't supress my urge to laugh when Spencer said, "Jason were you attacted by a wild animal?" It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, "Um exsuse me." I took out my phone and texted Jason "I think that it would be best if we kept what happened last night and this morning ;) to ourselves, only because I don't think they will be so understanding. Spence will ask questions so make something up" I hit the send and looked up at the girls. Spencer spoke while pouring her self a cup of coffee, "So do you know what happened to Jason? Was someone here last night? Did he leave you alone here?" It was funny that they didn't even suspect me but then why would they I'm suppose to be into girls. I am so confused right now. All I could manage to say was "Um I don't know."**

I was grabing a shirt when my phone went off, It was a text from Emily, I read it and it got me thinking. What the hell happened last night/ this morning? I mean she suppose to be into girls, does this mean I look like a girl? Um no I don't. What was she thinking I mean I know what she said this morning but still? What was I thinking? Make something up, yeah alot easier than the truth. We have to talk about this because I hate to say this but I am kinda lost. I put on a shirt and made my way back down stairs. I steped into the kitchen to hear Em say, "Um I don't know." Spencer looked me dead in the eyes and said, "So what Happened to you?" I am not going to lie she kinda of scared me but I wasn't going to let her know that I looked at her and said, "Well first, I looked way worse yesterday you were just to druck to notice. Second, who and what I am doing is no one's bussiness so no more questions.'' The look on her face was priceless but I was to nervous to go through a Hastings interigation.

**Thank god Jason didn't let her push him any frather because I might of cracked. The look on her face when he cut her down was just to much, he showed his Hasting side, I'm not sure he even knew he had. There was a silence for a second before Hannah spoke, " Um ok, anyway Em I brought you a change of clothes. Thought you mite be in Jason's stuff and want something more comfy." I stood up and took the bag from her sitting back down I open the bag and take out the clothes to see what she brought me. A pair of jeans, underwear and braw, pulling out the top I see that it was Maya's and I suddenly feel like I cheated on her and I start to cry. All eyes are on me, I drop the shirt and say "Maya." I got up and walk away crying in the bathroom. There is a knock at the door followed by a voice, "Emily I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hannah's voice is soft. I sat in there for awhile crying. I heard Aria say "Way to go Hannah." Spencer spoke up, "Its no ones fault. She's been in there awhile has she had anything to eat Jason?"**

I, like all the girls was standing outside the bathroom door waiting, only I felt guilty. Emily locked her self in there saying I'm sorry Maya over and over. I knew why, really why, she must have felt like she cheated on Maya. I was there in a daze so it to me awhile to realize Spencer said something to me "Um no." She looked at me for a second before she put her hand on my arm saying "Jason are you ok?" Smiling at her I said, "Yeah Spence I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. Why don't you guys go get some of those cupcakes you guys love so much to make her feel better when she gets out." They lit up saying, "Yeah sounds like a good idea." I watched them leave.

**I heard Jason send the girls away, I forgot about him. He must feel bad thinking his fault I was crying. I mean seeing the shirt made me feel like it wasn't ok to feel something but I knew it wasn't Jason fault. I got up from the floor and opened the door to find Jason sitting on the floor next to my jeans, under clothes and beauty bag (thank you Hannah). He stood up picking up my stuff, "I sent the girls for cup cakes. I'm sor..." I cut him off by kissing him pulling back I said, "Don't be sorry because you didn't do anything wrong." I smiled while I took my suff from him saying, "I'm going to change, then I come and cover up your animal attact." We both laughed I went back into the restroom. I ended up leaving Jason shirt on rolling up the sleaves and tying it up in a low side knot. I put on make up which I hadn't done in months but for some reason I felt like it. I curled my hair and left it down bcause as it turned out I had marks to, I covered them just to be safe. I walked out not seeing Jason I called out to him "I'm in the living room." He was sitting on the couch watching TV in jeans and a different shirt, he changed. I stood there a moment hesitant about sitting down next to him, he noticed looking up he smirked, "I don't bite." I sat down "No but apparently I do." looking at his neck. He laughed and looked at me, "Love what you did to my shirt. Looks better on you than it did on me. Your are heels next to you on the floor and I put your clothes in a bag next to your purse and shoes." I grabed the bag and droped in the boxers he lent me. Putting on my heels I turned to him "Ready for the cover up?" Pulling out the Make up he looked at me "Sure never done this before but I guess there is a first time for everything." he tilted he neck slightly so I wouldn't have to much trouble, I kneeled on the couch so that I could see better. I was close to him so he heard me when I said under my breathe, "Man this couch is on a roll." I was putting make-up on the bite mark and hickeys I left him, he startaled me, "We should talk about everything Emily." Just as I was going to reply the door opened and Aria yelled "Jason we're back, where are you." looking down at him I kissed him on the cheek, "Yes but not now, later, promise." I kept doing what I was doing he replyed, "We're in the living room guys." The girls and Mike walked in with cupcakes and smoothies. Mike laughed, "What are you doing to Jason? I wanted to make sure you were ok, hope you don't mind." I was done so I stood up smiling at Mike "Its fine, thank you, and I was helping he cover a vampire bite." Everyone laughed. They we're all looking at me weird, "What?" Hannah honest as ever, "We just haven't seen you look this refreshed in a while that's all. Also good job on Jason's love marks looks like you took an eraser to them." Aria spoke up, "We ran into your mom she was a little worried when you weren't with us. We told her we left you here because you wanted to watch cartoons but didn't want to be alone." Spencer handed a smoothie and a cupcake to Jason and I. All of watched cartoons in peace for an hour or so before Spencer's phone went off, "It's Toby I got to go. Em you alright?" "Yeah, thanks for the cupcakes and smoothies." Aria looked at her phone "Oh we got to go to, we're going to be late to Holden's thing Mike." Hannah said, "I told my mom I'd be home for lunch. You want a ride Em?" Would it look wierd if I stayed longer I don't know maybe, "Um yeah sure I should be getting home, I haven't called my mom and you said she was already worried. Could you take my suff out I forgot something in the restoom." She took my stuff out, Jason got up I hugged him, "Dinner tomorrow we'll talk promise. Thank you for everything." I kissed him and walked out to Hanna's car.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppl  
A/N:** The whole Ch. is in Emily's POV. This one is a little shorter also for some reason I seem to only beable to start writing on my phone and it was dead so sorry for the delay. If you'd like to see somthing happen I'm up for your Idea's. Review :)

**_Light Me Up_**

4:30 am blinked red as I hit the off botton got up and dressed for my morning run. I usually woke up one of the girls but today called Jason. "Hello Emily are you ok?" Answering him, "I'm fine. Did I wake you?" "Um no I was up getting a drink of water. Why whats up?" I couldn't help but smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to go running with me? If you don't that is fine." "Emily I would love to." He showed up where I told him to and we ran just in silence thank god because the girls never shut up. We stopped for awhile to drink water. Somewhere along the way his shirt came off, I watched his chest move as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at me, "I know a little out of shape." I noticed his neck and the marks looked better. We were on a hidden path no one came down thankfully because Ms. Reckless had a hold of me and I was kissing him. "Emily." he warned but I didn't care, kissing his neck. "Emily we still have to talk about yesterday." He was such a gentleman, I pulled back to look at him. "We will talk tonight at dinner but I want what I want here, now. Can you do that?" He smirked at me as he backed me to a tree, "Oh I think I can."

I am back at my house I got dressed and covered up yesterday and this morning. I went into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast "Morning mom." she looked at me with shock in her eyes for a moment before saying wow. I laughed, "Did I really look that bad?" Just as she was about to answer the phone rang. Only one person would call this early I beat her to it. "Hello Daddy." we talked for a min before I gave the phone to my mom. The door opened and Hannah came in talking, "Ms. Fields is Em..." I cut her off with a finger to my lips. I kissed my mom on the cheek and we left for school.

We got there and met with everyone before class. We sat down at lunch and Spencer said, "So Emily it was my day to run with you and you didn't call, are you ok?" The other girl s looked at me, "Um I'm fine I just felt like running alone. You can have Aria's day, I'm sure she won't mind. Aria shook her head, Spencer just smiled, "Um no I was just worried." I could've told her that I wanted to let her sleep so I took Jason but I didn't, they wouldn't have thought anything of it. School was over so that ment practice, homework, then dinner with Jason. I put on a dress and glamed up, I don't know why I was so nervous.

We met up "Wow you look really beautiful." I smiled and blushed "Thank you, look very handsome your self." he smiled. We had just ordered and were just about start the talk when someone said, "Jason, Emily what are you doing here?" Both of us looked up to see Spencer and Toby. I spoke, "I was treating Jason to dinner as thank you for the other day." She smiled, "Oh I sould've thought of that, do you mind if we join you? Deserts on me." Jason and I looked at her then eachother, "Um sure." It was nice getting to know Jason without thinking about what was going on between us. We just hung out for an hour before Jason asked me to dance, I was a little unsure but I did love this song. Taylor Swift - Sparks Fly. We were dancing for 10 seconds before he spoke, "So much for our talk." I laughed, "Well I'm having fun getting to know you, so is Spence. We can talk another time." He spun me around, "I am having a good time to and your right." The song finished and we went back to the table. "Jason I didn't know you could dance." Spencer eyes gleemed. Though they hadn't known they were siblings for that long they fell into it like they knew forever. Jason smiled, "I can sing and play a few things to." I, without thinking said, "I'd love to see that sometime." He looked at me as he said, "Yeah maybe sometime." I had to really force down a blush. We all talked for awhile then "Spencer what are you doing?" we all looked up to see Mr. and Ms. Hastings. "I'm having dinner with my friends." Spencer looked them dead in the eye. Mr. H. looked at her then at Jason then back at her. I took this as time to cut in, "Um its getting late, I told my mom you'd drive me home Jason." I put the money for dinner down while standing up, "Thank you for desert Spencer, night Toby, Mr and Ms H."

Jason got up and said good bye as we made are way to the exit. Once out Jason said, "Don't you have your car?" at my car I said, "Yes I do but you looked tence so I got you out before you said something bad. Thank you for walking me to my car." He kissed me then pulled back, "Thank you. Good night. Text me to set details for a retry." I smiled, hugged him "Thank you and I will." got into my car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PLL

**A/n: **This is teaser to hold you down till I work sometings out. I read your reviews so review. I'm writing this without any planing... Thank you for reading and thoes of you who take the time to review thank you 3X more. Also I was challenged not to take the story in the easiest direction thank you I think I'll go in both directons however like a goosebump story you pick Jamily's path ofcourse it will make the story alot longer really important that you review and let me know readers :)

**Light Me Up**

Buzz Buzz buzz I got out of bed thinking how last night was suppose to go, Jason and I should've talked about the craziness that was happening between us but instead we had a fun time getting to know eachother. I mean truth was I didn't want to talk about it, its just to complicated. My phone buzzed I looked at it, it was a text from Hannah "Not in the mood to run, hope that's cool H." I didn't bother texting her back because knowing her she went right back to bed. Maybe I did need to run alone to think about things without interuption. So I ran, and just listened to myself, "You enjoy your self when he's around and there's nothing wrong with that. You're not cheating or betraying Maya because she left along time before she died. You can't go back to being little scaredy cat Emily. It is what it is." So now that is what I'm going to tell him.

At school I pulled out my phone to text him "Jason I have a meet tonight but tomorrow for sure. Hope your having a good morning. Em." He texted back instantly, "My morning was way better yesterday ;) also I'll see you at the meet, its home and I'm a valenteer also I'll make you dinner tomorrow that way we won't run into anyone." I couldn't help but light up as I was texting back, "You know how to cook? and yes yesterday morning was way way better ;) Glad I'll be seeing you at the meet." I read his reply, "There is a lot I know how to do ;) Aren't you in class?" As I was replying I felt eyes on me, "I am but it is so boring. Maybe you can teach me some stuff tomorrow night ;)" I looked up to see Aria and Toby looking at me, "What?" Toby said what Aria was thinking he was just a bit braver I guess, "Who you texting that has you all smiles?" Without thinking in a defenceve tone I replyed, "No one." They both looked away without another word. Why was I keeping texting Jason to my self I mean could be seen as friends, what was so hard about saying Jason. I looked down at my phone to read his text, "Maybe I will. I'll text you later pay attention in class." I was a little sad by that last text but put my phone away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PLL  
**A/N:** Um so it's been 9 days since my last update sorry thanks for reading and reviewing. I got a review which remined me how I liked this story so after 4hrs here what I came up with. On the plus side so happy PPL is back on :)

**Light Me Up**

From the time of the awkard text thing in class the rest of the day went smoothly. I was in my room just getting ready for my meet when my laptop rang, it was my Skype. I sat down and answerd my dad. He was in his uniform his face appeared on my screen, "Hi daddy. How are you?" he smiled, "Emily I heard you were having a meet today and I wanted to wish you luck even though I know you don't need it. I'm doing good just missing you and your mom. How are you sweetheart?" This was the first time in a while that I didn't have to fake being ok, "I'm doing really good dad, school is going well." He looked at me, "Emily I'm glad your finally doing better Its good to see you real again." I was in shock how did he always know, "How do you do that?" he laughed, "Honey your my little girl. I know the difference between your brave face and your real one. So what's changed?" My dad was always so understanding. I looked back at him so much had. I knew in his line of work there was nothing he hadn't seen, I was going to tell him because I knew he was the one person I could trust. Taking a breathe, "Don't be mad, I just really need to get this out ASAP so let me finish. Ok?" He notted his head I knew I had to be quick, "A few days ago I was out with the girls and I ended up tipsy on a roof and Jason came and got me down, he took me to his place to sleep it off and I got up and one thing lead to another, you know, but he wasn't like he was taking advanage of me I knew what I was doing. It was like it woke me up from a deep sleep I"ve been in since Maya. I think I feel something for him and we haven't really talked about it but he wants to sort things out. I haven't told anyone because I don't think they'll understand something I don't even understand myself." I looked at him and then down, then up again as I heard his voice, "Well he is a boy so I hope your using protection." I could help but burst out into laughter, "Of course dad this is Sr. year can't mess it up now." He smiled, "Good. Look I know you loved Maya but that doesn't mean you can't like this other person. What is there to understand, you shouldn't be afraid of happiness Emily, if you enjoy his company and he yours then your lucky it's a hard thing to find in this world. As for other people well that's something you both should agree on but if we let other people affect our relationship your mother and I wouldn't be together." Just then I heard from his end a loud crash and then a sirien and suddenly the screen went black. Fear flowed through me, what was happening I just said in panic with out a thought "Dad, Dad, Daddy?" The screen flickered, I put my hands over my eyes in fear of what I might see when the light came back on, my heart was pounding, if anything happened to him I would never come back from that. I heard his voice,"Emily honey." I opened my eyes to see him putting on his boots. "Emily that was bomb that got a little to close to camp and I have to go make sure everyone is alright. I love you Em and your mom so much I call later promise." My heart was still crazy, "I love you to daddy, becareful, Talk to you later. He said calmly, "I will. Thank you for trusting me sweetheart. I love you." He ended the call and I just sat there a little shakey, I pulled my phone out and hit some bottons putting the phone to my ear after a couple of rings, "Emily what's up?" I was sill nervous, "Jason can you come over?" I heard voice, "Sure Em what's wrong?" How did he know, I pushed it aside, "Um use the back door." He sounded a little worried, "OK. Be there in five." I hung up the phone and waited.

Five minutes later he was in my room, I turned on some music so my mom wouldn't hear him up here. He looked at me, "Emily what is it? What's wrong? What happened?" I was sitting on my bed and he sat next to me and I just started to cry as I told him about my Skype call with my dad. He put his arms around me, I felt so safe as he kissed my head and spoke, "Emily your dad is good at his job, He's going to be fine. Right now he needs you to be positve and send him your love to keep him safe." I looked up at him, "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better." I didn't give time to reply I just kissed him.

With him I never felt like what we where doing was wrong I hoped he knew that. We laid there for a moment under the covers before he broke the silence, "I should get going, the meet in an hour and I said I'd be there early to help set up." I watched as he got up to get his close on, wow he was really something. He noticed me looking as he bottoned his pants, he smiked, "We still up for dinner tomorrow?" I was listening to the song and a certant part caught me so I repeated it to myself more than anything, "Angel or demon, I gave up my soul, I'm guilty of treason, I've abandoned control." Jason spoke again, "What? So are we?" I shook myself out of it, "Oh the song and yes we are." I smiled. He had his clothes on and was walking out the door when I got up and stopped him, Kissing him, "Thank you for coming by and I'll see you at the meet." He smiled back at me, "Your welcome and thank you. See you at the meet your going to do great." I waited to make sure he made it out of my house unseen before I went to shower.

I got to the locker room about ten minutes early only because I had hickey's in places I didn't want anyone to see. The coach and everyone came in and she gave some big speech but I wasn't really listening. We went out to the pool and I looked into the stands to see my mom and the girls with signs and what not I looked at the time keep whiched happened to be Jason he looked back at me and smirked. I didn't wonder if anyone noticed because it made me feel confident and sure that I could win this easy. I had won, the meet was over. The girls and my mom rushed me all going on about how great I was but it was my mom who caught my attention, "Em I sent a picture of you winning to your father. He said that he knew you could do it and he sent you a pic to your phone." Oh it was so good to here he was alright thank God. Spencer looked at me, "Em what was the exchange of looks between you and my brother?" Of course her inner lawyer saw that, he was walking up behind me while I said, "I was really nevervous about today and to embarressed to call one of you guys so Jason came over and gave me a pep-talk." He said causing me to jump ten feet in the air, "I'm good at pep-talks you know." Everyone laughed as I turned to face him. He smiled, "Didn't mean to scare you Em. Who knew you were so jumpy?" One of my teamates called telling to hury up and get changed so that we could go to celebrate. I took a step back away from Jason, "I better go get changed see you in a bit."

I was in the locker room alone for the total of two minutes before I felt a hand on my mouth I was scared as I was spun around to see who was in the room with me, now facing, "Jason are you trying to kill me?" He had his hands on my hips laughing,"Sorry I thought since you were going to celebrate with your teamates and the girls, I would drop in and give you a quick pep-talk." I laughed as he pinned me against the locker. We so cought up in the magic of us we didn't hear someone come in until it was to late. "Oh my god, Em, Jason. What in the world?" Hannah's eyes were out of her head like a cartoon, I can't believe she caught us liturally mid-act. Jason was the one to reply, "Hannah um... Em will explain later you just have to promise not to tell anyone." I smiled at her begging her with my eyes to agree, she looked at me rolling her eyes, "Fine. You should grab a shower I'll cover for you but you will leave nothing out. Agreed?" I took a breath, "Thank god, agreed. I love you Hannah." She walked out, "yeah, yeah." I took a shower and found Jason waiting, "Well that was crazy." I smiled, "Yeah thanks for throughing everything on me. Let's just be happy it was her and not Spencer." His laugh had a hint of releaf in it, "No kidding and I paniced." I kissed him on the cheek, "I should get going see you tomorrow."

We went to the dinner and everyone was around me so there was no time to talk to Hannah so I pulled out my phone to send her a text when I opened the picture message from my dad. He had a tumbs up on the bottom it said, "I knew you could do it. I'm alright. Love you Emily." Joy filled me and I hit to fowarded the message to Jason saying, "You were right :) see you tomorrow" He must have been asleep because he didn't text back so I sent a text to Hannah, "I have a dinner with Jason tomorrow to talk about what's going on between us. I will come by after to talk with you. Please don't tell anyone. Are you mad at me?" She text back instantly, "I'm not mad at you but now I get your meaning behind pep-talk lol ;) And you know I wouldn't tell anyone but this is Rosewood things don't stay hidden for long so you best figure this out." I was now at home in bed, "I know your right. And Haha Ha see you tomorrow. :)" I should sleep I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

**A/N:** So I sill haven't gotten to the Jason talk and added a new one :) Song: Stranger in a Stange Land - 30 Seconds to Mars  
3 Echelon 3 read review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PLL  
**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews and reads :) I would never kill emily's dad that part with the bomb was Personal Experience write what you know right. My dad is fine safe at home :)

**Light Me Up**

My day was going to be a long one that was sure, the morning mist smelt so good while I was on my run. Today was a super long one by the time I came into the kitchen it was 6am. I just thank god it was Saturday. My mom was up making breakfast so I sat down, she looked at me, "Emily honey what do you have going on today?" I just stayed quiet for a second thinking what to tell her. She put a plate in front of me, "Um I was going to dinner with Jason and than I was going to sleep over at Hannah's, that all why?" I smiled at her. She sat down across from me, "Jason DiLaurentis? Why are you having dinner with him?" I put my fork down, "Yes mom that Jason and because he's been a good friend to me lately." I picked up my fork to finish eating she took a sip of her coffee, "Oh that's nice I guess. Do you maybe want to go shopping and for lunch?" I put my plate in the sink and sat back down and looked at her, "I would love to go shopping and for lunch. What's wrong with Jason and I being friends? I know you didn't say anything directly but you implied it." She spoke slowly as if walking on a mine, "Honey I didn't want to start a fight, I just..." For some reason this upset me but I stayed calm, "I don't want to fight either but I would like it you would just say what you wanted to say. I am not going to break." She took a breath, "Well its just that he is 22 and I think he might be a bad infulence." With everything she didn't know I couldn't help but laugh, "Mom he is a really good person and if he wasn't they wouldn't let him work at the school. He understands what I'm going through and it's because of his past that he is able to help me." She smiled at me, "It's just I saw the way he looked at you yesterday and I just worried that he might try to take advanage of you while you're healing, that's all." Without thinking I said, "Would it really be that bad of a thing, I mean at least he is male." I wanted to put it back as soon as I realized I said it, the look her face was just to funny I laughed a little more than I should have. She looked at me, "Emily its a lot different with a boy than it is with girl and there is a lot more..." Neither of us realized that her laptop had rang and since it was my dad it would automaticly answer. "a lot more to consider. The outcome of having spur of the moment sex is dangerous as it is but with a man it's can result in a child. I think you should understand that." Right as I was about to tell her it was a joke my dad spoke up, "Oh thank God you're telling her I don't like keeping secrets." Both of us looked at the laptop, she looked like she was going to pop a vein and I looked like a deer in headlights she said something first,"Telling me what? What secrets Emily?" I didn't say anything but my dad did, "You might as well tell her now while I'm here. Honey let her finish and don't over react." I told her the samething as I told my dad only once I finished she reacted the way I thought she would, "Oh my god Emily, How many times? How long has this been going on? What in the world are you thinking? Your a minor what is he thinking? It's practically Rape. I don't want you to see him again." I was so upset. My dad on my side, "Pam." She looked at him giving me time to answer my voice was a little raised, "He isn't Raping me mom I can't believe you would even say that. Its been going on for a week or so and if you must know its been five times, would you like to know where too? You're never happy with me." My dad looked at me in his tone, "Emily. Go upstairs so I can talk to you mother alone."

I went up stairs laid on my bed and pulled out my phone.  
Me: Morning..  
Jason: Just Morning. What's Wrong?  
Me: How did you know?  
Jason: I just do. So what is it?  
Me: ... My mom found out bcuz I made a joke and she was talking and my dad came on skype and said He waz glad I told her and so I had to and she fliped.  
Jason: Flipped how bad?  
Me: She said I couldn't see you and she used the R word :(  
... 5 mins later ...  
ME: hello?  
... 10 mins ...  
Me: Jason?

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, a knock on the door, I put my phone down "Emily may we come in?" it was my dads voice which made me smile. "Sure." The door opened and my mom walked in laptop and all she sat down on the bed next to me, "Honey I so sorry I over reacted I want to be suportive but I just get so worried about you. But hey boy problems I know alot about so that's a plus." I smiled. My dad said, "Well I love you guys and miss you so much but I have to go." We said our "I love you's" and closed the laptop."So I don't think you have to worry about Jason I was Texing him and I said you used the R word and he hasn't texted me back. You sill want to go shopping? She hugged me, "Yes and I really am sorry." I hugged her back, "I know me to I should've told you sooner. I'm still sleeping over at Hannah's because she knows and I have to explain things to her." She stood up, "Well let's go then." We went shopping and then around two we pulled in to my mom's Dr. I looked at her, "What are we doing here? Do you have an appointment?" She laughted, "No if you are going to be having sex with a boy you need protection." I looked at her, "We always used a condom. Besides I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon, he never texted back." We got out of the car, "Honey you can never be to careful. I'm sorry."

It was about four when I got home I went to my room to pack and get ready for my sleepover with Hannah. I pulled out my phone when I was all set, 4:45 pm

Me: Jason my mom cooled down we went shopping and everything :)  
Jason: Oh... Something came up can't do dinner sorry  
Me: Well I'll be sleeping at Hannah's ...

**A/N**: will we ever get to the talk? YES


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PLL  
**A/N: **I have no idea how I got here but it's my longest Ch. yet. I have no Idea where its going from here. Hope you all enjoy :) thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Jason POV**

I was soking in the fact that Emily's mother had used the word "Rape" when she flipped out. I know that's not what is going on even though we haven't talked about it. Just as I was going to text back my doorbell rang, I put my phone down. I opened the door to find an old friend I used to get high with. "Hi Jason. Long time no see." She had a smile on her face. What in the world was she doing here? She looked a lot different than I last saw her, which was my Sr. year she was a Jr. She was about five foot flat, with long dark hair, she was thin but she had curves in the right places, brown skin and peircing green eyes. I gave her a one over as I leaned on the door, "Rey? What are you doing here?" She laughed, "Rude much. Invite me in loser." I moved over as she walk past me, a little person right behind her. I was closing the door when I looked across the street to see Spencer watching. Oh great just what I need on top of everything with Emily and whatever this is, Spencer on my back. Rey and the little girl she has with her sit sat the table I come stand on the other side to see them, "Can I get you anything to drink Rey? Or you sweetie?" Rey looked up at me, "Um no thank you and I don't go by that anymore. It's Mireya now. The little girl said nothing, "Oh sorry Mireya, So what brings you by?" She shifted in her seat, "This little girl here is Kahlan Alibi. She is 4 years old. Say hi." Kahlan was light skined, with dark hair and blue eyes, she looked up, "Hello, nice to meet you. May I go watch TV?" I stood up, "Nice to meet you to, and yes right this way." I took her to the living room and put on the Dragon Tales. I walk back to the kitchen with Mireya, "So?" I wanted to get back to Emily. She said, "Right to the point if that's the way you want it. She is your's. You disapeared so fast and I didn't have a way to find you. I gave her the middle name Alibi because we used to be eachother's alibi back in the day. The thing is I'm using again and I can't put her through the same thing my mom put me through. I'm not strong like you Jason I keep falling off the wagon and I don't want to hurt her." I was in shock but I knew she wasn't a liar, I put my hand on her's, "We can you clean, I can send you to a place." She pulled her hand back, "You can't help me. I don't want you to save me I want you to save her. Please?" I was at a loss of words I mean I had a four year old little girl and she was just going to invade my life but I knew I had to save her, "Of course." She smiled, "Thank god I got her stuff and paper work in my car. I'll get it down, hang here for a while before I go see my brother to let him know she's here." My mind was racing but I kept think about Emily. Wait did she had a brother, as in a brother in town, what the hell, "Your brother who? Here in Rosewood?" She was bringing the last of Kahlan's stuff in, "Um yeah here in town. Half brother. Older brother. Um Ezra Fits." I just looked at her, "Ezra is your brother?" She said in a moking tone, "Yeah you know him?" Whithout thinking I said, "Yeah he's dating one of my girlfriend's bestfriends." She replied, "Oh you have a girlfriend." I heard what she said but I hadn't realized I said it, "Um yeah kinda but we're still between lables." I didn't feel like getting in to it with her. "Oh ok so lets hang with our kid before I leave and don't worry she knows that I'm leaving her here but she thinks it's because I'm sick and I can't care for her which isn't a total lie." I spent the rest of my day getting to know everything I missed the past four year picture and all, it was 4:45 when my phone went off

Emily: Jason my mom cooled down we went shopping and everything :)

Thank god her mom cooled off I was nervous. Rey looked at me, "Is that your girlfriend? Your face lit up." I paniced, "Um no, yes, I don't know." so I put back. How was I suppose to tell her I had a kid when I didn't even know where we stood.

Me: Oh... Something came up can't do dinner sorry  
Emily: Well I'll be sleeping at Hannah's ...

It was about 8 when Rey said her good bye's to Kahlan and I. "Your always welcome to come back to see her or call when ever Rey you know that." She hugged me, "Yes I know that. Thank you for everything. I'm only doing this because I love her make sure she knows that." I hugged her back "I know and I will." I watched as she hugged Kahlan and they said their "I love you's" and "good bye's" she walked out and got into her car and drove away. I went inside and put Kahlan to bed.

**Emily's POV**

I got to Hanna's at 6:30. "Hey Em. Your here a lot earlier then I thought you would be how was dinner?" she was all smiles. I put my bag in her room and we sat on the bed, "There was no dinner he cancled but it's my fault my mom found out and flipped and used the R word and I told him." She said with her worried tone, "Omg Emily that's crazy start from the beginning" So I told her everything. It was 7:30 when I finished "So you promise you won't tell the others I'm just not ready for that." she smiled, "No way that's all you Spencer will burst a vien when she finds out you lost your V-card to her brother." I couldn't help but laugh. We were giving each other make-overs when our phones went off.  
It was Aria.

Aria: Hey I want you guys to get to know Ezra better so I talked to him and agreed. Dinner Movie his place you in? :)  
I took the liberty of texting her back.  
Me: Hannah and I were having a sleepover and yes we will be right over.  
Aria: Great Spencer is in too. :)

We got to Ezra's place around 7:45. We were eating and laughing and what not. There was a knock at the door around 8:15, Aria looked at Ezra, "Were you exspecting someone?" He stood up, "Um no." He walked to the door and opened it, we looked, the girl spoke loud enough for us to hear, "Ez how you been big brother?" He hugged her. Spencer wistpered to us, "You guys I saw that girl at Jason's earlier today. Aria did you know he had a sister?" We all looked at eachother. Ezra said, "Mireya what in the world are you doing here? Come in I want you to meet someone." She looked at us as she walked in, "I didn't know you had company sorry." He smiled, "It's fine I always have time for you." He waved over to Aria she stood up and walked over, "This is my girlfriend Aria." She gave Aria a one over and said, "Looks a little young Ez. You back on drugs again. Jackie drive you over the edge." He gave her a nasty look, She laughed, "Relax I'm joking. Each to their own. God knows I'm not one to talk, thats why I'm here. I came to say that I've fallen offthe wagon again and I found Kahlan's dad and so I left her with him. You nor he can save me but he can take real good care of her." "What where is she? Who is he?" Ezra looked tence. She said calmly, "She here in Rosewood with her father Jason DiLaurentis." Without thinking all of us girls went, "Oh my god." She laughed again, "Well sorry to ruin your night but that is what I came here to say and I got to get going." Without thinking I said, "What your just go to leave after dropping a bomb like that. How could you just leave yourlittle girl? What kind of mother are you?" Everyone looked at me, she walked up to me, "I the good kind, the one who doesn't want to put her kid through hell like mine did to me. It's just her she doesn't have an older brother that could save her like mine didn't. She has a father to save her. Talk to him then you'll understand." I said the only thing I could say,"I'm sorry." She walked out the door leaving all of us just standing there.

Spencer broke the silence, "Maybe we should go so you and Aria can talk." When we left the apartment Spencer said, "My brother has a daughter. I'm an aunt. You think I sould call him see if he wants to talk?" I said, "Um it's late and he has a little girl asleep in his house. You should wait til lunch after he has time to talk to his mom." She smiled, "You're right see you guys." We go into Hanna's car she looked over at me and said,"Please tell me you only said that so that you could go and see him?" I smiled, "I did. Let's stop for donuts and coco. You don't mind?" "Of couse not but in fair warning your mom might flip again when she finds out he has a kid." "I know." We went got donuts and pulled up to Jason's house, "Text me if you need me to come back for you. I wait here to see if you go inside." Hannah sweet as ever. I hugged her, "Thank you Hann." I got off the car and knocked on the door. No answer so I pulled out my phone.  
Me: Jason it's me please open the door.

I heard foot steps the door opened, "Emily it's late and this isn't really a good time." I looked at him, "I know but I was at Ezra's with the girls when his sister showed up." He moved over, "Come in." I walked in and we walked to the kitchen and sat down across from eachother. I started, "Did I wake you?" He smiled, "No I was just sitting thinking about everything." I put down the coco and donuts, "I know it's not dinner but still. I'm just going to say that I know what's been going on between us hasn't even been two weeks long but it doesn't bother me that you have a daughter. I don't know what we are but it is what it is, good, easy, difficult, real. Maybe it's ok not to understand it. Maybe I'm not ready to tell Aria and Spencer. All I know I didn't exspect you to come along and I don't exspect anything of you now, but I do like you alot." He leaned over and kissed me, "I like you a lot to and to be honest I'm not ready for Aria and Spencer to know either. I say let's just keep things the way they're going, day by day." I looked up at him while eating a donut, "So Ezra's sister was hot." He laughed, "My daughter's name is Kahlan Alibi and she is in pre-4 and loves gymnastics and music and swiming." He told me all about Mireya and meeting his little girl, I told him about my mom and what happened at Ezra's. It was 11:30 by the time we finished talking, I pulled out my phone to text Hannah and he grabed my hand and said, "Stay."


	8. My note

Light Me Up

So its been 9 days since my last update and yes I know I sound like I'm at an AA Meeting or confession but Im a reader so I hate when I'm all into something and they take along time to update or just leave it unfinished. Like I said I dont know how I got there or where Im going. I Thought about ending it there but it doesnt feel right. she has to tell her rents about kahlan and the girls have to find out. so I dont know. I guess I'm super sorry about the delay although last time you got 2 chapters back to back maybe this time 3. Lucky for you, you arent my first sorry ... thought comments Ideas more than welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I dont own PLL  
**A/N:** So its been over two weeks and I feel really bad sorry. Just been having a lot going on. I know its short but it was mostly to get me back in the swing of things

**Light Me Up**

I was up making breakfast when she walked in, sat down and said, "Where did you come from? Are you the cook or something?" I looked down at her nervous being that Jason was still sleeping, "Um I'm Emily, I'm a um... friend of yo... Jason's... your dad's." She smiled sleepy eyed, "I am Kahlan. So what you maken?"  
I looked at the stove, "Um french toast and bacon and some fruit on the side. If there is something you like or a way you want me to make something I'd be more than happy to."  
She put her small hands together deep in thought then said, "I want coffee like a big girl." Oh great how was I suppose to resond to this, "Um coffee is bad for little girls, I could make you a intant coco?"  
She frowned looking at me, "You said if I wanted something you'd be more than happy."  
She was just to cute and I didn't want to start on a bad foot so I said, "Oh ok. You go get Jas.. Dad up for breakfast and I'll finish up."

She ran off and I was setting up the table when there was a knock at the door. Without thinking I went to answer and what did I find. My mom, Mr Hasting, and Mr. Fits. I looked down at myself only wearing one of Jason's shirts and a pair of his boxer's. My eyes were wide when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs, I said, "Um um ... mom I ... Mr Fits... Um Mr Hastings... um come in I guess." I moved over so that they could pass and turned around to see Jason standing behind us holding Kahlan. Kahlan wanted to be put down and was the one to break the ice, "Uncle EZ." She ran and hugged him, "You come for breakfast. Daddy's friend Emily made french toast and bacon." She didn't wait for him to answer she ran up to my mom, "Hi I'm Kahlan Jason is my daddy and you are?" Moving to fast to let anyone answer she put her hand out to shake Mr. Hasting hand. "I'm Kahlan Alibi DiLaurentis and you would be a lawyer or social worker. Nice to meet you. Join us for breakfast." She spun around to face Jason and I "You don't mind do you?"

We couldn't help burst into laughter Jason picked her up when yet another knock at the door he moved to the door opened it to reveal his mother, "Mom. I was going to call you. Come in. Join breakfast." I looked around boy was this going to be awkward. I said to my mom and Kahlan, "Will you guys come help me set up more places and what not." Then we walked to the kitchen.


End file.
